FGC19: Casting Special
Feisty Girls Bri and Ari and Tea and Teoni Host a Special casting Special for Feisty Girls Club: Angry Sisters. Comments & Clips Ari and Bri will Introduce 2 Sisters and Share There Thoughts While Tea and Teoni will Introduce 2 Other sisters and Show There Thoughts on The Girls and Clips. Meet Bridgett & Heather Ari and Bri Will Introduce Bridgett & Heather. Ari Hey Guys im Ari Bri and Im Bri Both And were Hear to Look at These Baddies for the New season Check out The First pair of sisters who are Bestie's Bridgett and Heather. * Clip #1 Bridgett and Heather Vs Asia and Amia. Amia and Asia get into Arguments with Heather and Bridgett wraps her Hair Daring a Bitch hits her sister and Heather and Bridgett Walk up stairs and Amia say's "KEEP POKING AND YOU GETTING FUCKED UP" and heather Runs down The Steps and Swings on Amia and Amia Grabs her Hair and Starts Punching her and Asia started Pounding Heather also so Bridgett ran and Yanked Asia hair and Slung her to The Floor and Asia Kicked her in The face and Asia had Bridgett's Hair Swinging on her and Security Grabbed Them But Asia wouldn't let her Hair go and Amia and Heather were separated. Comments *'Ari' Wow Bitches I Fuck with Heather she is no Punk she ran up on Both of Them Hoes alone like what's Good *'Bri' Right I Fucks with her and Bridgett like all hell No Bitches you aint jumping My sister *'Ari' And Amia Fix your Weave before you try to Pick with someone *'Bri' Yess The Bitch Look Like she Got Into a Fight with a Comb and The Comb won *'Ari' Shout out to Asia you Strong as Hell She Had a Grip on Bridgett's hair. * Clip #2 Bridgett and Heather Argue at a Challenge. Heather was Mad about Jody Stepping her Foot and she didn't want to Play in The Games anymore and Bridgett was Mad They were out of The Game and Bridgett say's "SUCK IT UP HEATHER YOUR SUCH A LOSER" and Heather say's "OK AND THAT'S FINE MY FOOT FUCKING HURTS". Comments *'Ari' Really Bridgett Like yo Sister is Not feeling The Game Have her Back *'Bri' Right what You tryna win That 50 Dollars That Bad Girls sit down. Meet Asia & Amia Ari and Bri Will Introduce Asia & Amia. Ari Next Up We Have 2 Sisters Who Know How to Party. Bri Check out Asia and Amia. * Clip #1 Asia and Amia Partying in V.I.P Section. Asia and Amia want to make Candise and Carter and Heather and Bridgett Mad so They Get some Guys to Buy Them a V.I.P section and They Dance and Have Fun blowing Kisses and Twerking at The Other Girls. Comments *'Ari' What Like I'm Confused Yall Acting like Yall Them Girls Like No They Tiny as Section. *'Bri' And Them Dusty ass Guys Look like Creeps Asia and Amia Needs some Help on There Game. * Clip #2'''Asia and Amia Vs Carter and Candise. Asia and Amia Have Been outcast towards Candise and Carter and Candise doesn't bite her Tongue for No one she Calls Them out leading to carter to Also Come for Them and Asia and Amia are trying to Just have Fun and Calm the Situation But Amia and candise are getting tense with there words and Amia say's "FIGHT US THEN" and candise Punches Amia in Her face and Amia Grabs Her Hair Hair while Candise is Pounding her in The Top of The Head and Asia tried to break it up and Carter Punched her and Asia grabbed her Hair and Got her into a Headlock and They were Both swinging on each Other and June and Jody and Heather and Bridgett Break the fights up. '''Comments *'Ari' You Know I Gotta Say This Amia is bout it she is Never scared she stay getting Socked By Bitches first Ha ha *'Bri' Yeah They aint scary I Like That I also Like How They always Have each Other back. *'Ari' Right I Didn't really see why Candise Felt to Draw attention to Them anyway Like Learn Place earn Yo Spot ok Boo *'Bri' Ha Ha You Peep How June Low-key was Pulling Carter Hair Not Cute Boo she tried to Hide it. Meet Candise & Carter Tea and Teoni Will Introduce Candise & Carter. Tea Hey im Tea Teoni and Im Teoni Both Lets See These Wannabe Twins Candise and Carter. * Clip #1 Candise and Carter Make Out with The Same Guy. While in The Club Candace and Carter Kiss The Same Guy and everyone feels There strange for that. Comments *'Tea' They are Fucking Strange Like Yall two Different People yall Don't Have to be The Same Yall not Twins wannabe's. *'Teoni' Exactly That is Nasty But Candise and Carter Has some Pretty ass faces. *'Tea' Yeah They Cute. * Clip #2 Candise & Carter Vs June & Jody. Carter is Arguing with Both June and Jody and Candise Runs int o defend her sister and June and Jody Walk up The Stairs and Candise runs and starts Punching Jody and Jody Grabs her Hair and Security Grabs Them and They Slide down and Candise is Pounding Jody in The Head and June Kicks candise in The Head and Carter Come sup The Back Steps and Slams June from The Back and June grabs her Hair and Carter is Yanking her ass Up and Punching her and June Kicks her and carter Falls down The Steps and June Had her hair and June starts Punching her and security Pulls Them apart. * Comments That was a Good Fight Like These Girls are Crazy I Really like June and Jody They were Not scared at all I Feel Like Candise and Carter are Going to be bullies so on That Note Moving on. Meet Julie & Maddie Tea and Teoni Will Introduce Julie & Maddie. Tea & Teoni Lets Meets This Next pair of sisters who Have Nothing in Common. * Clip #1 Julie Vs Bridgett. Maddie Feels like Julie Needs to let The Situation with Bridgett Go But Julie is not she does what she wants and calls out Bridgett and They start Arguing and Bridgett Punches Julie in The face and Julie Grabs Her Hair and Starts Slinging Her and Bridgett had her Hair for Grip and Bridgett was Uppercutting Julie and Security Broke The fight up. * Comments Come on Like Maddie You Was Just Sitting There while yo sister was Fighting Heather was not even in The Room Girl By. * Clip #2 Julie and Maddie vs Candise Argument. Julie and Maddie are not wanted in The House By The Otehr Girls and They don't want to leave and candise starts arguing with them and she says "GET THE FUCK OUT THIS HOUSE" and Maddie says 'WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU YOUR NOT OUR BOSS" * Comments I Cant I caint Like Candise Girl you Just Boring and bully its Been done before sweetie try something new.